warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Torre Orokin
.]] Las Torres Orokin, también conocidas como el Vacío Orokin, es el primer Escenario del Vacío en el Mapa Estelar. Las Torres orokin existen en una pequeña dimensión denominada vacío; estas áreas están fuera del espacio normal. Las torres parecen ser estructuras Orokin completamente funcionales por si mismas, a menudo utilizadas como instalaciones de investigación y refugios secretos por los Orokin, teniendo como resultado una formidable protección; las defensas dentro de una Torre Orokin están controladas por un centinela neural. El centinela neural parece ser capaz de tomar el control de los invasores para crear legiones de tropas corruptas - mientras que estas fuerzas se comportan de manera similar a sus homólogos normales, defienden la torre hasta la muerte. Además, parece ser también capaz de modificar (e incluso mejorar) los dispositivos tecnológicos, como se evidenció en la introducción de los MOA Híbrido (y el MOA Corrupto) durante el Evento MOA Híbrido, junto con varias otras modificaciones a los corruptos y sus equipos. Una característica única del Vacío Orokin es que los Warframes Prime causarán que los orbes de muerte emitan una ola de energía que otorgue 250 de energía a todos los Warframes en un radio de 30 metros. Esto solo puede suceder una vez por trampa. La ferrita, rubedo, los cristales de argón y los módulos de control pueden caer de todos los enemigos y contenedores en el Vacío Orokin. Vor Corrupto, tiene también la posibilidad de dejar caer una Célula Orokin o un Cristal de Argón. Peligros Además de desplegar unidades corruptas, las Torres Orokin también presentan grandes cantidades de trampas que, a simple vista, se ven como un escenario normal en la habitación. Placas de presión La mayoría de las trampas son desencadenadas por las placas de presión, que están escondidas en el piso y son activadas cuando un jugador las pisa. Sin embargo, algunas placas de presión también pueden esconder tesoros escondidos, como contenedores los cuales tienen una alta probabilidad de dejar caer mods, así que pisarlas no siempre será una mala idea. Algunas placas de presión no pueden ser activadas aunque los contenedores de almacenamiento se pueden ver a través de las paredes con el Escáner del Códice o en el minimapa con El saber del ladrón. Existen dos tipos de placas de presión; placas cuadradas de color (como se muestra en la imagen de ejemplo) y placas circulares elevadas. Este último tipo tiene a menudo un diseño de Lotus brillante que puede aparecer de color rojo, anaranjado, verde, o azul. El patrón es generalmente naranjo, pero ciertas habitaciones pueden usar secuencias de rompecabezas basados en la placa de presión para desbloquear el acceso al tesoro, causando fallas que hacen que el patrón se vuelva rojo. Las placas de presión no pueden ser activadas por los Corruptos. Placas láser One variety of Orokin traps are the Laser Plates, wall-mounted laser emitters that can be either stationary or moving along fixed rails. Once triggered, Laser Discs will fire a sustained laser straight ahead that does massive damage, capable of cutting through 1000+ total shields and health in little over a second. The lasers can also inflict the Confusion effect on victims who survive contact. However, the sustained lasers are usually pretty easy to spot, and the Discs can be destroyed with a few shots. Lasers can also harm and kill enemies, who are not intelligent enough to avoid them. Some Laser Plates cycle on and off once activated, and will glow briefly before emitting a beam. Others will emit their beam constantly once activated. Either way, inactive Laser Plates can be destroyed pre-emptively if one wishes to be certain to avoid any mishaps. Note that the Laser Plates mounted on Death Orbs (see below) are invulnerable until the Orb is active, and so cannot be disabled in this fashion. The beams from Laser Plates can often be avoided using the Slide maneuver, though Centinelas will often hover at the same height as the beam and may be destroyed. Given their (usual) height, the horizontal beams are also fairly easy to jump over in most cases. Some Laser Plates are instead mounted to the ceiling and point directly downwards, but this variant is usually only found within certain parkour rooms. Orbes de muerte "Death Orbs", or "Box Traps", are slightly more sophisticated and dangerous traps, resembling a large orb with a few discs on its surfaces. Once triggered, Death Orbs can come in two varieties. The Spinning Lasers variety consists of 1 to 4 horizontal laser plates on the orb's sides and a raised disc on top. The number of lasers activated is influenced by the level of the Void mission, T3 having often 3 - 4 active lasers and the specific plates that activate is randomly decided. The Orb will slowly rotate as long as its Rotation Plate is intact, thus firing its lasers in all directions. Unlike Laser Discs, the Spinning Lasers trap's weakness lies in its "joints", which connect the discs to the orb. Destroying the top Rotation Plate will stop the spinning, while destroying the Laser Plate will disable each individual laser. A destroyed plate will reveal the internals of the Death Orb, which can be shot to destroy the entire Orb. The beams emitted by the Laser Plates deal damage, can cause the Confusion proc, and can also harm the Corrupted. They can often kill with only a moment or two of contact, so by destroying the rotation plate whilst the lasers are in a favorable position, Tenno can create barriers that can kill or weaken incoming enemies. This can be useful during Supervivencia missions. The "Thumper" variety features a single Shockwave Plate on top, which will slowly rise and then slam back down, creating a visible knock-down shockwave each time to disrupt the player, similar to a MOA Onda de Choque. Like the Spinning Lasers trap, it can be destroyed by shooting its joint until the top cap blows off. Thumpers have no effect on the Corrupted. When using a Prime Warframe, moving close a Death Orb will cause it to release a wave of energy that restores 250 Energy to all nearby Warframes within a small radius, regardless of whether that Death Orb is activated or not. This effect can only occur once per orb. However, rooms that normally would have a Death Orb but it is not loaded (such as a collapsible cover spawns in the spot instead) players will still receive energy as if an orb was there. This means that the effect given by death orbs isn't tied to the physical appearance of the orbs at all. Whilst Orbs take damage whilst inactive (damage numbers will appear from hits), their health bars do not decrease, even by using weapons with Punch-Through, similar to deactivated Corpus Turrets. Also note that the explosion from a destroyed Death Orb will not cause damage to, or knock down, the Corrupted. Suelo criogénico A slightly less lethal trap that consists of floor panels which create icy mist. Anything directly in contact with these tiles will effectively be subjected to a continuous Proc until leaving the tile; movement speeds, shield regeneration, and fire rate will be greatly reduced, whilst reloading weapons, reviving teammates, and using abilities will take significantly longer. Bleedout time also significantly increases if a Tenno is downed on such floors (possibly a bug as the timer counts down slower rather than being extended). The duration of any negative Efecto de Estado will be doubled (the drain timer will slow to half-speed) while on this tile; the duration of positive status effects will not be changed. In many instances, these tiles can be passed via divekicking or jumping to avoid the slowdown effects. It should also be noted that the Corrupted pathfinding AI often leads them to walk directly over these tiles rather than around them. There is also a wall mounted version that is exclusive to the parkour/treasure rooms. Cobertura plegable Collapsible cover is strewn around the map in abundance. These structures will rise from the ground when someone gets near, for both Corrupted and Tenno, providing a spot of cover to shoot from. Comes in both square or circular varieties. Note: if you are standing on top of it when it deploys, it will launch you into the air. Similarly, they can also launch loot and ragdolls into the air, which may rarely cause items to disappear. Contenedores explosivos Certain Orokin Containers, either due to age, volatile contents, or intentional boobytrapping, will violently explode when breached by any means. Fortunately, these containers can be identified by their red lights and the telltale smoke plumes rising off of them. They may be safely shot and destroyed from a distance, as the explosion has a fairly small area of effect. These containers never drop loot no matter how they are destroyed, much like the Corpus and Grineer barriles explosivos. These containers used to be much smaller than the normal variety which also aided in identifying them, but this bug appears to have been fixed in recent patches. Torreta Orokin A slightly less lethal trap, torretas orokin are randomly placed around the Void, mostly inactive. They can be activated by various means, mainly by Pressure Plates, or when a locker or canister is opened. When active, they fire a burst of lasers, similar to a MOA Híbrido's Dron, but far weaker. They possess a small amount of shields and low health, making them easy to destroy. Habitaciones del tesoro Many of the containers within the Orokin Towers provide large sums of credits, but they also have a small chance to contain Mods that can quickly despawn. There are many locations that are "off the beaten path" that test the parkour skills of Tenno in small races to hidden treasure rooms. One in particular has an entrance with a gold rimmed button at a dead end, which will open up a timed obstacle course with lasers that has mods in its final room. There is even a slight chance there can be more than one hidden treasure room in one void mission. Typically, the path to such obstacle course rooms can be located by observing corridors and unlocked doorways that proceed in a direction other than the mission objective. Teamwork and patience is the best way to find these hidden troves. There are also usually an abundance of affinity orbs. Note that some mods, Ira for instance, only drop from containers in missions with a base level of 20 or higher. Misiones Notas *Prior to , Void missions were accessed by Llaves del Vacío and dropped Prime parts after completion. This system has been replaced by the llave del vacío system, which grants Prime parts by closing fisuras del vacío, and the Void missions themselves are now accessible from the star chart. *While not necessarily a 'glitch', Death Orbs are scannable when active, and have a Códice entry, however, in the Códice itself, they appear as Laser Plates, half in the floor, with a column protruding from its back end. Media 2013-05-25 00041.jpg 2013-05-25 00054.jpg 2013-05-24 00173.jpg 2013-05-24 00118.jpg 2013-05-24 00113.jpg 2013-05-24 00108.jpg 2013-05-24 00002.jpg 2013-05-24 00015.jpg 2013-05-24 00004.jpg 2013-05-24 00018.jpg 2013-05-24 00012.jpg 2013-05-24 00013.jpg 2013-05-24 00014.jpg 2013-07-05 00027.jpg 2013-07-05 00030.jpg 2013-07-05 00029.jpg 2013-07-05 00026.jpg 2013-07-05 00025.jpg 2013-07-22 00001.jpg 2013-07-17 00006.jpg 2013-07-17 00003.jpg 2013-07-25 00009.jpg 2013-07-26 00001.jpg 2013-07-26 00002.jpg 2013-07-17 00007.jpg|New Extraction Room, Update 9. Creepy! 2013-06-21 00002.jpg|Water rise of stars (Waterfall that flows upwards) WATCH YER STEP.jpg|Watch your step m8. Reflection.png|Staring into the waters of truth... 2013-05-24 00021.jpg CBorokin2.png 2014-11-07_00001.jpg|Void Defense Warframe - Secret Room Warframe new secret Tower Raid I Warframe Void Portal Loot Room Without A Nova Warframe Dark Sector Hidden Rooms de:Orokin Void ru:Башня_Орокин fr:Néant en:Orokin Tower Categoría:Escenarios Categoría:Actualización 8 Categoría:Orokin Categoría:Misiones Categoría:Trampas